Who I am
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: It is about Draco Malfoy and how he is expected by his family to be just like his father. He does not want to be like his father he just wants to be himself.
1. Numb

Hey, its Nekome Zryiah…This is my third song fic… The song is called numb by Linkin Park

Hey, its Nekome Zryiah…This is my third song fic… The song is called numb by Linkin Park.

_Draco_

**Song**

**Talking**

Summary: It is about Draco Malfoy and how he is expected by his family to be just like his father. He does not want to be like his father he just wants to be himself.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

_Cold and emotionless!_  
**  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

_Why cant I just be myself! I don't want to be a death eater!_

**Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

_Why does everything revolve around Voldemort?_  
**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

_Why cant you just except I'm not perfect_  
**  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) **  
**I've become so numb **

_I don't know who I am anymore_

**I can't feel you there**

_Why cant you be the person you were when I was little?_

**Become so tired **

_Tired of being someone I'm not. Hating someone, I don't hate._

**So much more aware**

_You will never change_  
**  
I'm becoming this **

_Just like you_

**All I want to do  
Is be more like me **

**And be less like you **

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

_Making me into someone I cant be._

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

_Forcing me to do the things I cant do._

**Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**

_Face it, father you know I would rather then die then follow in your foot steps._

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

_You will say fooling around wont help me, but its all I can do not to become just like you._  
**  
I've become so numb **  
**I can't feel you there  
Become so tired **

_Of fighting with you_

**so much more aware**

_Of the fact I'm becoming just like you._****

I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me 

**And be less like you **

**And I know  
I may end up failing too**

_I may turn to be just like you_

**But I know  
You were just like me**

_Angry and alone._

**With someone disappointed in you**

_Grandpa was disappointed in you so you turned to the dark lord_

**  
I've become so numb **

_Sad and angry_

**I can't feel you there**

_You aren't my father anymore_

**  
Become so tired **

_Tired of being called a death eater_

**So much more aware**

_I am not alone_

**  
I'm becoming this**

_A more independent person__._

**All I want to do**

_Is be someone my kids would be proud of.  
I promise this._

**Is be more like me **

_I promise you_

**And be less like you**

_Which I am._

**  
I've become so numb **

_But not for long_

**I can't feel you there**

_You're finally gone_

**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

_And im done with the Malfoy name_

**I've become so numb **

_No longer_

**I can't feel you there**

_Now Im glad_

**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

_I finally can be just who I am. Me. Draco Malfoy. The boy who does not want to be a death eater. The boy who wants to be a hero. Now I can. You're finally gone._

"Did you finally tell your dad?" A voice asked

"I told him I wasn't going to be a death eater, but I didn't tell him about us," Draco spoke to the voice. "Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back a genuine smile.

-

Fini

Thinking about doing another chappie. Let me know what you think. If it is bad or good.


	2. Who I Am

Hey, its Nekome Zryiah…This is my third song fic… The song is called numb by Linkin Park

"Draco, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm not, Harry, I didn't them him about us. I was afraid to."

"Draco, sweets, I didn't expect you to tell your father everything. Least of all us."

"How can you say that Harry, I love you, and I should have told him. Your more important to me then telling my father that I didn't want to be a death eater. I wanted him to know who I was, and who I'm going to be. Yet, I left out the main person in my life, you." Draco said smiling. "Harry, you are my life. Without you I would have never fallen in love or even felt what love was like. I owe you so much."

"Draco, you really are amazing. I love you too. Its surreal you know. Us being here, together. It all feels like a dream to me."

"Well if it's a dream, lets hope we never wake up Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. Just then they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, how dare you walk away from me! How dare you talk to me like you just did. Where are you boy?" Lucius Malfoy all but screamed

Harry flinched and grabbed Draco. He whispered in his ear.

"I'm here Drake, he cant hurt you, I wont let him."

Harry held onto Draco waist, even as Lucius walked into the room. At first Lucius didn't notice Harry standing there until Draco moved slightly.

"Why is potter in my house!?" Lucius exclaimed. "What is he doing Draco, why is he hold you in his arms?"

"Harry is my boyfriend." Draco spoke loudly. "He is the reason I am here today. I will not be a death eater, no matter what you may say or think."

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, you are an embarrassment and a disappointment to this family, much like your mothers cousin Sirius Black."

Both Draco and Harry gasped.

"I'm related to Sirius Black?"

"You're related to Sirius?"

Lucius laughed.

"Why else would Beatrix Lestrange want him dead?" Lucius asked smirking. "He was an embarrassment to the Black family. Conversing with half-bloods, mud bloods and dating a were wolf. He ran away to live with James Potter. From then on he was disowned from the Black family. Hard to believe Draco. Same with your aunt Andromeda, she as well one disowned from the Black family."

"Don't you ever get enough Lucius Malfoy? Do you ever think about how you hurt him. He is your son. You're supposed to love him and cherish him. Children are a blessing, a gift in gods eyes? Had I known you would treat your son this way I would have taken him away from you when he was younger." Narcissa asked walking from behind Lucius. "You have no right to talk about my family or my past. Sirius and Andromeda were the ones who got away from the hell of being a perfect child of the Black family. Sirius is more a man then you will ever be. A good man to call family."

"Narcissa, what are you doing? Why do you defend him?"

"Draco is my son. I love him. He is gods gift to me. I will always be on his side. I never wanted to him to follow in your foot steps. Thankfully Harry Potter showed him there is more to life then hatred."

Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at Narcissa.

"Kilos Maximus." Lucius spoke with no remorse

The room with a green light as the spell emitted from Lucius' wand. Narcissa tried to move, but didn't make it. The spell had it her. Draco screamed, Harry held his waist tighter. Draco wrenched out of Harry's arms and ran to his mothers side.

"Mum, please, please don't go, I need you."

"Draco, don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears. I love you Dragon."

"Mum! Mum!" Draco cried holding her body to his chest

Lucius laughed loudly.

"Your mother did nothing for you while you were growing up, why do you cry for her?"

"A mother is god in a child's eyes." Harry spoke softly

"What was that Potter? I didn't hear you." Lucius asked

"A mother is god in a child's eyes." Harry spoke loudly. "That is something you will never understand Mister Malfoy."

Draco lied Narcissa's now lifeless body on the ground. He stood up, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Draco, put your wand down and maybe I wont kill Mister Potter." Lucius said darkling, pointing his wand at Harry

"You will never understand love Lucius." Draco spoke to Lucius

"You don't know love Draco. This 'love' you so cherish is an abomination."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Say what you want Lucius. An abomination or not." Draco said looking at Harry, still keeping his wand pointed at Lucius. "I love him, and nothing you can do will stop that love

Draco and Harry looked lovingly at each other.

"Avada Kedavra." They spoke in unison sending the killing curse at Lucius

Draco smiled weakly.

"Its over, Draco, its finally over."

"Harry you are my boyfriend, my lover, my soul, my life, and you are the love of my life." Draco spoke grabbing a small box from his pocket then grabbing Harry's hands in his own. "Will you marry me?"

Harry gasped softly.

"Yes, I will." Harry said kissing Draco softly on the lips

Draco opened the box, pulled the ring out and then slipped it on Harry's finger.

"I love you Draco, absolutely love you."

"I love you Harry."

"Draco?"

"You are the reason I am who I am today."

-Fini

I hope you all like it. Review.


End file.
